Crime Sorciere at Hogwarts
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: Jellal and Meredy head off to Hogwarts but they've bitten off more than they could chew, with hyperactive children, crazy Professors, and an annoying toad. Rated T for a reason. I own nothing.


Hello! It's Fairy. Here's a new story, are you really all that surprised?

Anyway, this is my take on the "Order of the Phoenix". It'll be quite different, of course.

Note: This is MANGA based. However, Jellal gets his eyes healed.

~oOo~

"Hello, is there any room in this compartment?"

The blond haired girl who was reading a magazine (upside down, he should add), looked up at him and nodded.

"There's plenty of room," she said dreamily, "but it would be in your best interest to sit over there." She gestured to the other side of the compartment. "Harry's waiting for two prefects."

"Thank you." He turned back and called, "Meredy! There's space here!" Carefully, he made his way onto a seat and sat down. The patter of footsteps alerted him to Meredy's presence as she entered and sat across from him.

A rather round-faced boy looked at them with wide eyes as the girl with blond hair returned to her magazine.

"Is that _blue_ hair? And _pink_? Er, interesting choice," he said awkwardly.

Meredy laughed. "Oh no, it's natural. Grows right out of my head. And Jellal's too, but that goes without saying."

They gaped at them openly, and Meredy snickered at their expressions.

After a while, the little round-faced boy, Neville, showed them a strange plant. When he poked the plant, both Meredy and Jellal disappeared under the table, and Stink-sap went everywhere.

After deeming it safe, Jellal poked his head out from under the table cautiously. Thick green liquid was all over the seats, and the children were coated in it.

A girl opened the door to say hello to Harry, though she left quickly. Ginny, the redheaded girl, used a cleaning spell to rid the compartment of the sap, and Jellal took a seat. He tuned out the conversation and eventually fell asleep, with Meredy on watch.

He was awakened when the door was slid open again. "How long was I out?" he asked immediately, rubbing all traces of sleep from his eyes.

"An hour," Meredy responded. "Your watch."

"Hmm? Who are you?" asked the bushy-haired girl.

Jellal looked up at her and the redheaded boy. "I'm Jellal, and she's Meredy. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ronald"—"Ron!"—"Weasley." Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you a little old to be students and young to be teachers?"

Jellal laughed slightly. "Oh, we're both teaching a new subject this year," he said. "Dumbledore asked us to, though the rest of us probably won't be coming." As an afterthought, he added, "Besides, I'm twenty-six. I'm not _that_ young."

"A new subject?" Ron groaned. "That means more homework…"

He laughed. "No, no. I probably won't be giving much homework." Ron brightened up at the prospect. "But your muscles will be quite sore and you'll feel drained."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, interested.

"You'll find out at the feast," Jellal responded with a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

Jellal tuned out their voices as they began to talk about the prefects this year, still slightly alert. He glanced in Luna's direction once when she screamed with laughter, but that was it. Meredy stirred a little, but went back to sleep when she figured out there was no threat.

The compartment door opened again, and Meredy woke up for real. "An hour," he told her before she asked, and she nodded before looking at the silvery-blond boy.

"What?" growled Harry.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," the boy drawled. "You see, I, unlike you, am a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Jellal interceded. "Pardon, but I, unlike you, am a professor, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to cancel unfair punishments. I believe you are abusing your power, mister…?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," muttered the boy, seemingly chastised.

"A Slytherin, I presume, since you are picking a fight with Gryffindors. If you'd like, I could give you a detention," Jellal said coolly. "And if you think I'm playing favorites, I'm not. I am merely saying what I believe is fair, and what isn't. So I think you should take your leave now, Mister Malfoy."

Angrily, the boy turned and headed out of the compartments, followed by his two "friends."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"He'll probably tell his father though," said Neville timidly.

Jellal tilted his head. "I don't mind. Let him tell his father that a Professor chided him for being unfair."

"He'll mutilate the story so that you're the one at fault," Ginny pointed out.

Meredy snorted. "Yeah, and if his papa comes after Jellal, I'll kick his butt into the next season of the Grand Magic Games. Let's see how much he likes that."

"Feed him red peppers."

At this comment, Meredy tried and failed to keep a poker face and burst out laughing. "Ul shoved some down my mouth, remember, against your fight against Jura?"

Jellal wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That was gross. And she tickled you like heck."

"You started laughing and the spectators were all like, the hell. So you lost."

"All thanks to you and that stupid Maguilty Sense."

"Hey, don't insult my magic!"

"And Ultear."

"That's true."

"The old days, hmm. I enjoyed them. Peaceful."

Meredy snickered. "Yes, if what you define as _peaceful_ includes fighting nonstop and saving the world again."

Jellal laughed lightheartedly. "Normally, it's Fairy Tail who saves the world. We tried destroying it once or twice."

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, have you contacted Erza?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"She asked you to!"

"She did? Oh crap, she's going to beat me up again!"

The others sitting in the compartment stared at them with wide eyes with the exception of Luna, who was reading her magazine.

Hermione looked like she was about to explode. Jellal glanced at her, waving his hand as if to let her speak.

"What're the Grand Magic Games? Who's Ul? Who's Jura? What's Maguilty Sense? What do you mean, saving the world? Destroying the world? What's fairy tale? Do you mean like the kids' stories? What do you mean, visiting fairy tale? Who's Erza? Why—?"

Jellal held up a hand. "Breathe, Miss Granger, breathe." Hermione flushed and took a deep breath.

"I'm really, really sorry! I just don't like not knowing things, so I just asked what was on my mind! I'm really sorry for asking you a ton of questions! Please forgive me—!"

"Breathe, Miss Granger. I'm not angry. Just…you ask a lot of questions. And don't apologize," he said when Hermione opened her mouth, no doubt to apologize. "There's nothing wrong with being curious."

Hermione blushed again. "I…thank you."

"Now, for answering your questions." Jellal thought for a moment. "The Grand Magic Games are a tournament for schools of mages. Each school competes, and the winner becomes the best school of the year. It's hosted once per year. Ul, or Ultear, is one of our former comrades who's…retired. Jura is the person I went up against last year. Maguilty Sense is a kind of magic unique to Meredy."

"The 'saving the world' and 'destroying the world' joke is…private," Meredy chimed in. "Fairy Tail, spelled 't-a-i-l', is a school of magic. They are currently the best school. We don't mean the 'kids' stories'. Since it's a school, we visit it often. Erza is Jellal's girlfriend."

Jellal blushed. "She is _not_!"

"I don't know about that sir," said Ginny smugly. "Your face is as red as a tomato."

Hermione looked like she had more questions but she managed to swallow them in favor of being amused at her to-be teacher's incredibly red face.

"She must be something special to you, then, Professor," she said teasingly.

"Meredy! This is all your fault!" Jellal complained.

Meredy snorted. "Well, it's not my fault that it's blatantly obvious that you like, like-like her! Enough with the _oh I don't deserve her_ crap. It's clear you've atoned for your so-called sins. You moon over her practically every day. Even if you didn't deserve her, she deserves you."

Jellal's face went even redder, if possible. "Even if she does like me, she likes strawberry cake more," he muttered under his breath.

Meredy was the only one who heard him. "Really? I don't believe that. Are you sure you aren't just making excuses?"

"Positive," he replied. "Not really," he added inaudibly.

Meredy didn't look convinced.

"Just go back to sleep, Meredy."

"It's my watch, Jellal."

"Shut up. Appreciate the extra hour."

~oOo~

"Wow! It's _big_!" Meredy exclaimed, a hand over her eyes as she looked at the huge castle. "Almost as big as the Tournament!"

Jellal followed her as she tried to find an empty carriage. He saw Harry talking to Ron, pointing to skeletal bat-winged horses, with Ron looking confused. Thinking for a moment, he recalled some magical creatures he had been reading about in the books. _What were those called? Thermals? Thermos? No, thestrals. _Apparently, you couldn't see them unless you've seen death.

Luna made a comment which didn't seem to reassure Harry. Jellal caught up to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mister Potter. I can see them too, as can Meredy." He walked away briskly as Meredy called his name.

~oOo~

Once they reached the castle—the sights were spectacular—Jellal went to go find Dumbledore, Meredy at his heels.

"Hello, Professor Fernandez, Professor Meredy. It's nice seeing you here," said Dumbledore kindly, a sparkle in his bright blue eyes.

Jellal nodded. "No need for formalities," he said coolly. "Don't worry about them."

"Then I assume you'll be ready?"

Meredy snorted. "Of course. When have we not been ready?"

"All the time," Jellal replied.

"Yep. We're the 'thinking on your feet' kind of people. So don't worry about us," Meredy told Dumbledore. "Even if we're totally unprepared, we're prepared."

"That makes no sense, Meredy," Jellal muttered.

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Then let us proceed to the Great Hall, shall we?"

~oOo~

The food was rich. How the children here didn't get fat was a mystery to her. Meredy, licking a lollipop, watched the other people in the room give her and Jellal curious glances, most of them coming from the toad lady, Umbridge. Already Meredy disliked her.

Other than the fact that most of the children here weren't obese, nothing really surprised her. The singing hat didn't faze her at all. Weirder things than that had tried to kill her.

Jellal was relaxed yet ready for action, as was she. Meredy put the lollipop in her mouth, waiting for Dumbledore to start the speech.

He stood up and started talking, droning on and on. Meredy tuned him out and glared at the toad lady when she "coughed", and the toad lady shut up, but started again.

"…as you can see, we have four changes in staff this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Additionally, we will be having a new class, taught by Professors Jellal Fernandez and Meredy."

A round of weak applause rose up from the students, though Meredy wasn't offended. Most of the students were glancing at Umbridge with looks of disgust.

"Hey, Jellal," she muttered.

"Yes?"

"Want me to watch her?"

Jellal didn't need her to tell him who "her" was.

"Yes, if you'd like to. Make her life hard if need be."

Meredy silently cheered.

The toad coughed, cutting off Dumbledore when he was talking about Quidditch. Meredy recalled something about broomsticks, hoops, and balls that tried to knock you off your broom. Not exactly safe.

Dumbledore conceded the stage to the toad, and Meredy listened with half an ear, just sucking on her lollipop with disinterest.

Apparently, the toad wanted to interfere with the school. Oh, she was definitely screwing around with her.

She didn't clap, rolling her eyes. Jellal clapped politely, but stopped quickly.

Dumbledore stood up again, beginning his speech about Quidditch again. Meredy listened for the cue with an air of boredom.

"…as we have a new class this year, we would like to give you an example. Professors, if you would?"

Meredy and Jellal stood up and Meredy stretched, exclaiming, "That was booooring. Can't we do anything more fun?"

"Now, now, Meredy," Jellal said in a placating tone. "If terrorizing the students isn't fun for you, I don't know what will be."

"Hey, hey, I'm not that scary," Meredy snapped snippily, only to see the students staring at her with looks of bemusement. The staff were surprised too.

Meredy glared at the students. "What's so weird?"

"I assume that the teachers usually aren't as immature as you are, Meredy."

"Shut up, Jellal. Just because I enjoy life to the fullest unlike _someone_ doesn't make me immature!"

Dumbledore coughed under his breath. "The demonstration…?"

"Oh, yes! The demonstration. Jellal, it's all yours."

~oOo~

Jellal took a deep breath, looking around at the students, whose attention was raptly focused on them.

"Good evening, students," he began. "As you know, we are teaching a new subject known as Inner Magic, which does not require wands. As it is quite dangerous, it will only be offered to fifth, sixth, and seventh years." At this, Umbridge scowled and the students gasped, wide eyed.

"Additionally, this class will be all fifth, sixth, and seventh years together every weekday at seven PM sharp. You will be taking classes along with all of the other houses, and if you pick any fights with anyone within the class, the repercussions will be…unpleasant. Also, we will be watching your classes to see your strengths and weaknesses. The days we pick will be random, so be on your best behavior. Any questions?"

"How do we know if it works?" called a student from the Ravenclaw table.

Jellal smiled. "Well, if I can use it, can't you? We are all mages, are we not? But if you don't believe me, I can demonstrate." He turned to Dumbledore. "Remember, you told me that _any damage will be paid for by you._"

Dumbledore, for some odd reason, gulped. He hoped the expenses wouldn't be too much.

Jellal drew in a breath, and opened his hand and swiped the air, and a magic seal appeared. For a moment, nothing happened, and the students looked disappointed.

Then the ground broke into pieces in a circle that was roughly five feet in diameter, as he planned.

"Is this enough to prove that it works?" Jellal asked innocently.

"Jellal, stop scaring them," Meredy grumbled around her lollipop which she cracked and swallowed. She tossed the stick onto the table.

"I think your magic is scarier."

"Yes, and Macbeth hates sleeping."

"Really? He does?"

"You're his boss. Of course he loves sleeping!"

Jellal smiled. "So you were being sarcastic."

"Don't pretend you didn't know it," Meredy muttered. "My turn."

"I think the students are scared enough. They don't need to have their sense of pain targeted, Meredy."

"Okay, okay!" Meredy snapped. "But you're hanging at the back of the classroom!"

"I'm your boss, Meredy. Who says I have to do as you say?"

~oOo~

Harry watched as the two Inner Magic teachers sat down, engaged in friendly banter.

That magic had been incredible! Powerful and controlled.

At his side, he saw Hermione gasp with excitement.

"I can't wait to learn!" she squealed. "I really hope I'm up to their standard!"

"Hey, you think you could defeat You-Know-Who with that power?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I need to know if I can even learn."

"Professor Fernandez said himself that we could learn it," said Hermione.

Harry was still hesitant. "I hope so."

~oOo~

Today was Monday.

First day of the week, and also her first day of teaching. Well, it was Jellal's too, but seriously, he was older!

Oh, yeah, and she had to watch over the fifth year Slytherins' classes today. Damn, she really did have to get the worst house!

Oh well, she'd better head over to Divination.

~oOo~

When she reached the room, she was greeted with thick and perfumed air. Meredy gagged at the smell. Gross!

The Professor looked up with her bulging eyes, and said in a soft voice, "Hello, Professor Meredy. Are you quite sure that your family is safe?"

Meredy smiled. This woman was a fraud, though Dumbledore had told her that Trelawney occasionally made a true prophecy.

"Quite sure, Professor Trelawney. They're safe in _heaven._"

The woman looked surprised.

"Unless you're saying that heaven isn't safe? Because, you know, I'd be willing to go up to whoever's running heaven and tell him that it isn't safe anymore. Of course, that's if you're Christian. I'm atheist."

Some of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins stifled snickers.

Trelawney paused. "Oh. I wasn't talking about your biological family, Miss."

"Oh! You're talking about Crime Sorciere, though I don't think you even know what they're capable of. I bet that Cobra can hear you right now and is on his way here as we speak. He doesn't like being underestimated, y'know? But enough about my not-biological family. You can go back to letting your students drink tea. I'm just watching."

~oOo~

Meredy followed the Slytherins down to the dungeons. One of them had started talking to her. His name was Blaise Zabini.

"You're pretty funny," he had commented, and that was how they had struck up a conversation.

Currently, they were talking about Houses.

"What House would you be Sorted into?"

Meredy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I can be a bit cruel and cunning. I would fit into all of the Houses, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff included. There's nothing wrong with any of them."

Blaise opened his mouth to make a comment but they had entered the dungeons. Meredy practically skipped to where Snape was standing.

"I've heard that you favor Slytherins and abuse your position for Gryffindors. Be careful that you don't make that mistake when I'm watching you," Meredy murmured as she breezed past him.

Those words somehow managed to send a chill running down Snape's spine.

Jellal saw that the class was being managed by Meredy so he went off to inspect the other houses.

He started his speech but he managed not to make any unnecessary comments and when he was about to, Meredy glared.

When Snape walked around the classroom, he looked about to criticize Harry's potion. Meredy walked up to him briskly.

"Severus Snape, do you recall what I told you at the beginning of his class?" she asked sweetly.

Snape snorted and shut up, continuing along the classroom. Meredy saw Harry give her a grateful glance.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered. "I just dislike unfairness."

~oOo~

Meredy met up with Jellal at lunch, sitting down and eating immediately.

"Do you know that Snape is incredibly unfair to his students?" Meredy asked. "What was Dumbledore thinking, putting both Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same _Potions___class?

Jellal smiled. "It must've been tiring."

"You don't know half of it!"

~oOo~

Meredy fell asleep during History of Magic, so she didn't remember much except the bell.

~oOo~

Meredy sat at the back of the classroom during Defense Against the Dark Arts, coolly watching as the fat toad wrote on the board as the students sat down.

Meredy read them quickly. She was going to make life living hell for Umbridge.

Umbridge told the class to read and Meredy decided to start.

"Professor Umbridge?"

The toad looked at Meredy.

"Do you know what the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is?" she asked, voice like sickly sweet honey.

"Why, yes I believe I do," the toad responded, voice equally sweet.

"Then I believe that your belief that you know what the point of D. A. D. A. is wrong." Meredy smiled cruelly. "You are supposed to teach the children how to defend against Dark Arts. You are teaching them useless theory. Theory will not work in the real world."

Strangely, both the Gryffindors and Slytherins were taking her side and nodding. Gryffindor and Slytherin on one side?

"Are you a ministry-trained official?"

"No, but I have been in far more life-threatening situations than you ever will in your life," Meredy responded coolly.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Meredy thought for a moment. "When I was a child, my whole village was destroyed. I was raised by a criminal who could've killed me at any time. I tried to kill myself to bring my enemies down with me. I was in range of the Black Mage Zeref's Death Magic. Zancrow tried to kill me. I was there when the dragons attacked. I fought Tartarus. I fought the Oracion Seis. And then there are missions. Do you want to hear more? I'm sure I can enlighten you on how many times I've nearly died."

"That is enough, dear."

"I'm afraid I'm nobody's _dear_. Now, please continue with your incredibly amazing theory class."

~oOo~

Meredy, having eaten already, sat in the empty classroom, waiting for Jellal and the students. She watched the clock. The bell had rung a while ago, signifying that it was time to get to class.

Jellal opened the door sitting down at the front of the classroom next to her.

"When do you figure the rest are going to come?" she asked.

"Hmm…I give them thirty minutes," said Jellal calmly. "If they come in more than thirty minutes, I owe you a box of lollipops. If they come in thirty minutes or less, then you owe me ten dollars."

Meredy nodded. "You're on."

~oOo~

Jellal found History of Magic rather boring, and while he didn't fall asleep, he didn't pay attention to the ghost at all.

When he saw that Meredy had taken over Potions, he had gone off to follow the Hufflepuffs to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Immediately, he had disliked the woman. For one, she liked pink way too much.

Seriously, who likes pink to the point that practically everything they owned was pink?

However, Jellal sat down quietly, being polite and reading a novel that he'd borrowed from Levy. The other students made only the sounds of flipping pages.

~oOo~

When he moved on into Divination, the Professor just glanced at him and then promptly turned her head away and began to talk to the students. Jellal listened, disliking the thick and smelly air that surrounded him, but he put up with it.

He was nowhere near as impatient as Meredy was, but when Trelawney predicted someone's death, with everyone acting like it was normal, he stifled a laugh.

Potions was a horror. He had to dodge multiple glops of _something _that he really didn't want to know what was in it.

Otherwise, his day was relatively peaceful, unlike Meredy's, though that probably had something to do with the fact that their temperaments were quite different.

~oOo~

Jellal watched with disinterest as the students filing into the class, and they looked pretty surprised to see that there were no chairs or desks. He simply rapped the board behind him that read "Please sit on the floor".

Once the last of the students had filed into the rather large room, Jellal stood.

"Meredy, you are _not_ going to teach them."

"Aww, come on."

Jellal ignored her in favor of checking the clock. "I have ten minutes left, then you win."

Meredy marched to the window and opened it, shouting, "Cobra, you'd better take as long as possible or else I will kill you!"

Glaring at Meredy, he snapped, "No threatening! That's cheating! Besides, since when has Erik been afraid of you?"

"Since forever!"

"Well, are you afraid of me?"

"No! I'm afraid _for _you though, since you manage to get yourself into messy situations!"

"I can threaten to cut his salary, you know, and yours too."

Meredy's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. Scared now, are we."

"Then I'll tell Erza that you're cutting Cobra and my salary for a bet!"

Jellal paled. "You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would. Scared now, are we," mocked Meredy.

"Well, anyone in their right mind would be scared of Erza! Even Natsu and Gray are scared of her! Hell, I'm sure _Laxus_ is scared of her! Admit it! You're scared of her too!"

"Am not!"

"You know what? You're hopeless." He marched to the window and shouted, "Erik! Don't worry, I won't let her kill you! So get here as fast as you can!" Jellal closed the window.

"There." He walked to the front of the classroom, looking bemused when he saw the class staring wide-eyed at them.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're probably unused to having immature Professors, Jellal," Meredy said tauntingly.

Jellal glared at her. "Shut up. I'm teaching."

"I win the bet. You owe me the lollipops!" Meredy said, cheering as she pointed to the clock.

"If you shut up while I'm teaching, I'll give you an extra box of lollipops. Happy?"

"Okay! I'll hold you to that."

Jellal ignored her in favor for beginning the lesson.

"Good evening," he said formally. "I am Professor Jellal Fernandez, and I, along with Meredy, will be teaching Inner Magic. You may ask questions, but I would appreciate it if you raised your hand. And one question at a time only. If you have another, raise your hand another time." He glanced at Hermione briefly and she blushed.

"Now, I will explain the rules in this classroom. They do not apply outside of the classroom unless I say so." Jellal turned to the board and erased the large letters he had printed earlier.

He wrote a rule on the board. "First rule: you must respect all witches and wizards in this classroom. I would appreciate it greatly if you did so outside of class. House rivalries, race, bloodlines, sexuality, and religion are some factors you may want to consider. You will be paired with someone of another House, so I hope you make good friends here. I do not play favorites either, and I won't bother remembering which houses you're from. You are all equals here."

Jellal wrote another. "Second: You must not practice Inner Magic outside of this classroom. If you do so without supervision, as you are all amateurs, you can easily drain yourself of all your magical energy and die.

"Third: Listen to my directions carefully and without messing up because you may end up injured and I will have to have a professional healer come here and fix you up."

Jellal ended it at that. "That is all. But if I tell you to do something, you do it. I can easily add more rules and become strict. Any questions thus far?"

Nobody raised their hand and suddenly, the door was slammed open.

"Boss, why the hell were you talking about us? And really? Making a bet? On lollipops?" Erik snarled. "And threatening to cut my salary?"

"Now, now, Erik," said Macbeth soothingly. "Calm down."

"Sorano and the rest are back at home," Erik snapped, reading Jellal's thoughts.

Jellal sighed. "Pity. Now go sit at the back of the classroom and shut up."

The students glanced at the two people who had just entered the classroom with slight fear.

"Don't worry," Jellal said kindly. "They won't hurt a fly."

Erik snorted and Macbeth smiled like a maniac.

Jellal ignored them and erased the rules on the board. "You should all be clear on the rules, am I correct?" he asked while writing new things down.

A chorus of "yes" came from the students.

"Good. Now, we can get started on the lesson." Jellal pointed to the first point he had written.

"Magic has been around since the beginning," he began. "All magic spawns from The One Magic, but that is only a theory, and theory is not solid.

"Many centuries ago, people feared magic, but slowly, people began to think differently as it became an everyday occurrence. Only ten percent of the people can use magic or even have magic. Muggles or Squibs are good examples of this. Any questions so far?"

The blond boy on the train raised his hand along with several other students. Jellal pointed at the blond. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"

"How is the history of this Inner Magic relevant to teaching us?" the boy asked, the question innocent, the tone not.

"He has really bad thoughts, boss," Erik muttered.

Jellal heard, though he didn't show it. "You're right," he said to Malfoy agreeably. "But I am teaching you for the sake of knowledge. Knowledge is power, Mister Malfoy."

The boy nodded and shut his mouth, looking a bit annoyed.

"Anything else?" When no one else raised their hands, Jellal continued.

"Each person has a unique magic," he continued, pointing at the next bullet point. "Even if they are twins, their magic and magical signature will be different. Your magic will reflect your spirit, soul, personality, or whatever you wish to call it. While practicing magic, you will need to have a strong mind and plenty of concentration. This is not to say that if you are mentally ill you cannot use Inner Magic. A strong mind is something who can envision something easily. Additionally, each magic has a taboo, and if you break it, you can die.

"You are all able to utilize magic easily for the sole fact that you can channel it through your wands. All of you wizards are currently Holder type magic.

"Magic is divided into two subdivisions called 'Holder' and 'Ability'. Holder type mages use items to channel their magic, thus making you Holder type. However, you wizards are different because you take the ethernano, the magic in the air, from the area around you and then channel it. Mages like me use their own magical energy."

Jellal drew a quick silhouette of a human being with a circle in the middle and wrote ETHERNANO in capital letters in it.

"There is a magical container within each mage," he said, pointing at the circle. "This is how much magical power a mage has. You must awaken this part before you can use Inner Magic. Some will not have much, some will have plenty." Jellal then drew arrows pointing towards the silhouette.

"When the container is empty, ethernano from the air will automatically be absorbed into your body, gradually filling it up. However, this does not mean that you can empty your magical container constantly; it is unhealthy and even fatal."

Jellal drew another circle next to the first and wrote SECOND ORIGIN.

"There is another magical container called the Second Origin that very few mages unlock. It requires a lot of training and if you take the easy way, it will cause a lot of pain and it may not even work. Also, you will require a Time Mage for the easy way, and Time Magic is a lost magic. The only Time Mage on this earth is Ultear, and she's probably…dead.

"Anyway, if the Second Origin is unlocked, the mage will experience a huge power surge," Jellal continued. "Any questions?"

Plenty of hands were raised. Jellal picked on a copper haired girl. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Susan Bones, Professor. What kind of magic do you use?"

Jellal tilted his head. "I use many kinds, but my primary magic is Heavenly Body Magic."

Jellal pointed to an Asian girl with black hair. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Cho Chang, sir. What kind of magic do your, er, friends use?"

He glanced back at Erik, Macbeth, and Meredy. "Why don't we let them tell you? Meredy, you can have the stage now."

"Yes!" Meredy exclaimed, dragging out the word longer than necessary.

~oOo~

Jellal let her take the stage, so Meredy stepped forward.

"So, you wanted to know what my magic was, right?"

Cho Chang nodded.

"You see, my magic is called Maguilty Sense. It's a Lost Magic and it attacks the sense of pain directly; even if you're made of water or smoke, it'll still hurt. I can also link the pain and death of others together." Meredy summoned a circle of glowing blades, pointing them outwards and then letting it disappear.

"Cobra, Midnight, you'd better explain your own. And no, you may not show them a practical demonstration," Meredy said sharply.

"Aww," said Macbeth.

"Come on. I'm already showing them a 'practical demonstration'. It's not my fault that I can't turn off my Hearing Magic!"

Meredy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Erik shrugged. "I'm Cobra"—"No, you're Erik," interjected Jellal—"and I'm the Poison Dragon Slayer; a Lachryma was put into me so I can use the magic. I also use Hearing Magic which allows me to hear you breathing patterns, heartbeat, pulse, and your thoughts." He said the last part with a savage grin. "I can't turn it off though. So if any of you scream I will kill you."

"Stop scaring them, Cobra," said Macbeth with a sinister smile.

"You're scaring them worse," Meredy pointed out.

Macbeth smirked. "Fine. I'm Midnight"—"No, you're Macbeth," Jellal objected but he was ignored once again—"and I use Reflector and Illusion Magic. The Reflector allows me to deflect attacks and the Illusion makes people freak out."

"Tell them about the weaknesses of the Reflector and Illusion Magic!" Meredy piped up.

"NO!" Macbeth snapped immediately, turning around to glare at Meredy who simply smiled brightly.

"Calm down, Macbeth. Meredy, stop teasing him," Jellal said in a placating tone before checking the time. They had about twenty minutes left.

He glanced at the students. "Meredy, sit down." Jellal turned to the class. "Any more questions?"

~oOo~

Jellal was walking from the classroom, rubbing his temples. He really needed to sleep.

The children had been asking question after question after question and he really needed to sleep.

Like, seriously.

Too bad he had to supervise seventh years tomorrow and then another class.

He was going to bed.

~oOo~

This fiction is ON HIATUS, but considering the length of the chapter itself, it's going to be a while before I update again.

NEARLY SIX THOUSAND WORDS! Whoop!

Enjoy! :D


End file.
